


A Gentleman's Mission

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mission Fic, Sexual Tension, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: Lando takes Luke with him on a contrived undercover mission.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	A Gentleman's Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



Luke would never be Han Solo. He might be a Jedi, and he may have helped save the galaxy, but he will never have the easygoing charisma of Han. And he certainly would never hold a candle to Lando.

He thinks that might be why Han and Leia share an incredulous look when Lando makes the suggestion. “If they’re expecting a married couple, I’ll just bring Luke with me. He’ll be a pretty distraction, and he can cut their limbs off if need be. Win-win.’

Leia’s frown was directed more at Lando then Luke, but it still made Luke blush. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea. Luke isn’t naturally deceitful, and that entire planet is filled with the worst sort of people,” her gaze was pointed. 

Lando’s grin was easy and quick as he wrapped an arm around Luke’s shoulder. “ Luke has snuck through enemy bases, and been thigh deep in mud on backwater planets. He deserves to see my type of mission,” he said. 

The task was almost too basic to be classified as a mission, but Lando had insisted on referring to it as a ‘gentlemans’ mission.’ He had intercepted two smugglers who had been on their way to bid on some supposedly genuine blueprints of an early death star model. It was likely a fake, but just to be certain Lando had decided to go and check it out. The one hiccup was that the two smugglers had been booked into the luxury hotel at Canto Bight incognito for a week as two newly-wed husbands. Which was were Luke came in.

“I have done a few undercover missions in the past,” Luke said.

Leia put a hand on his shoulder, pushing off Lando’s hand as she did. “None quiet so contrived,” she said, glancing again at Lando, before turning to face Luke fully. “No one is doubting your ability Luke. It just doesn’t seem necessary. Surely Lando has plenty of other friends better suited to visit a casino planet, and a pleasure hotel” she hissed the last bit at Lando whose guileful smile remained unfazed. 

“Come now Princess, I’ve been living the life of an honest man for quite some time now. Unless of course your asking me to take your husband,” he turned a sharper grin towards Han who physically took a step back.

“That would never work. No one would believe I’d be with you,” Han said as he crossed his arms, attempting to regain his bravado. 

Lando gave Han a slow once over that clearly showed he found him lacking. “Too true. So Luke, my darling, will you accompany me?” 

Landos arm had snaked out and grabbed Luke’s shoulder again, pulling him closer and away from his sister. Luke laughed again at Leia’s offended glare. It had been ages since he was able to feel silly and embarrassed, he decided to enjoy it while it lasted. “As long as you’re not worried that I’ll bring your image down,” he said.

Lando looked him over with a very different gaze then he’d turned on Han. “Trust me, there’s no concern about that. We will have to get you out of those clothes though.” He paused for a half-beat to appreciate Hans outraged exhale. “And into something a little more opulent, though really it's more for the aesthetic. You look great in everything.” 

Going to the tailors with Lando had been a mission in itself. The man somehow knew hundreds of fabrics and cuts, and was happy to debate the merit of each with the tailor. Luke had been thinking black, he thought it made him look more mature and dashing. Lando insisted on gold for the mission, though he went ahead and bought Luke several outfits for later ‘Just because we’re already here.’

Lando had made a great General in the war, sometimes Luke forgot he’d also once been a Baron Administrator and was more comfortable with wealth and spending it than Luke would ever be. There was no visible transfer of money, Luke hadn’t heard how much anything had cost, outside of a brief comment about it all going on Lando’s account. 

The gold suit and cape was actually relatively conservative in cut and style. “We’ll get in you a proper outfit at some point on the trip,” Lando had told him as he entered Luke’s dressing room, looking for all intents and purposes like he belonged there. “We just have to put on too much of a show since we’re dressing as smugglers pretending to have wealth. No one will be watching us too closely though if we want to sneak off after and go to a real class establishment.”

“Whatever you want,” Luke said. He was trying to pretend like his heart wasn’t beating wildly just thinking of Lando showing him exactly why the planet was classified as one of the galaxy’s top pleasure destinations. 

It wasn’t that Luke had never done anything. He had. There wasn’t much to do on Tatooine so it was only natural that he’d occasionally find a shaded place with some friends and see what they could get up to. However, he imagined being with Lando would be nothing like the farmboy fumblings he’d once indulged in. 

With the war, and his training, there hadn’t been time to do anything else. Some people had flirted with him, impressed by his reputation as a Jedi and a war hero. However, those people all seemed to expect Luke to be experienced and confident. They waited for him to take the lead and be the one who knew what he was doing. 

Lando knew him well enough that that wasn’t an issue. He’d made more than a few jokes about Luke being too innocent to hear a certain story. Though to be fair Lando had some truly ridiculous stories. He never looked down on Luke though, and had never seriously flirted with him before.

That had changed recently when Lando caught Luke looking at him in a hot spring that Chewbecca had dragged them all to. And then he’d caught Luke looking again. And again. Until it was a thing the entire evening and Luke had drank as much fire water as possible to avoid Lando’s assessing glances back.

The thing that made Lando great as a General was that one he decided to act, he made it happen. And clearly, he’d decided to act on Luke. Sure, some aspects of their mission were probably real. But despite what Leia and Han believed, Luke wasn’t entirely naive. 

Leia was frowning up until the moment they depart, and Han was making vague threats at Lando who was delighting in making inappropriate innuendos as they boarded to leave. 

The thing that Luke knew, that Lando didn’t, was that Luke was aware that Lando wasn’t as naturally suave as he let on. He talked a lot in front of others, but as soon as it was just the two of them his bravado was gone. The flight wasn’t typically a long one, but the ship Lando had taken from the smugglers had a shifty hyperdrive. 

They killed the time getting into a familiar argument about self-built droids. Luke knew Lando had loved one, at one point, so he never debated the value of them. But he still felt like there was nothing wrong with humans building droids. 

They’d once again got stuck on whether or not C3POs anxiety was the result of how we was built -which Luke resented the implication of-, a natural programming malfunction, or an inherent trait that C3PO himself had adopted when they arrived on the planet. 

Lando was back to his show-self as soon as they landed. He’d forgone his typical short cape, for a much less practical long cape. He was dressed in a deeper gold than Luke’s own. He’d assured Luke that they were both wearing unbearably cheap and tacky fabric, but it was still nicer than anything Luke had worn before. 

Lando hammed up the newly-wed storyline as soon as they entered. He grabbed a delicate piece of fruit from a serving droid and put it up against Luke’s lips, encouraging him to bite down. The tart juice escaped his lips and Lando made a show of wiping it up with his thumb. 

Lando had promised to show Luke the full sights of the planet. The first thing was the meeting. Lando arranged it casually at a bar near the one they were staying. The meeting was over almost as soon as it began. As suspected, the blueprints were a fake.

“What a shame. Well, since we’re already here, we should gather data about any other potential threats.” Luke had just grinned and let Lando lead him over to the decadent bar. Instead of alcohols Lando ordered dessert after dessert, each arriving in small bite sizes. 

Luke expected them to eventually make their way over to the casino sections, but when he brought it up Lando just shook his head. “I’ve done enough gambling for several lifetimes.”

He did take them to several spa sections of the hotel. It turned out that among other things Lando was an expert on skin care. “You don’t live on a windy mining city and have skin like mine without putting some work in,” he said. 

The slimes that the attendants put on their faces hummed and tickled. Luke wasn’t sure if it was something he’d ever chose to do on his own, but he enjoyed hearing Lando explain the various properties of different acids. Occasionally Lando’s hands would find their way to Luke’s face and neck as he highlighted what areas would be affected. Lando wrapped an arm around his waist when he pulled him into a foot massage clinic. 

By the time they made it back to their suite Luke was so worn out he almost forgot to be nervous. The suite was an entire suite with multiple showers, so they separated to get ready to go to bed. As Luke showered his mind raced. He had some idea of all the things Lando might want to do, but he had no idea where they would actually begin. Some of Han’s stories of Lando had mentioned things like orgies and pleasure drugs.

Of course, Lando would realize Luke wasn’t ready for all of that. But Luke wasn’t sure what he was ready for. He supposed there was only one way to find out. He put on the soft black robe Lando had handed him as they were unpacking and walked out into the living space. 

“I’ve scouted the suite. There's a tech-heavy Neimoidian bedroom, a sensory room with and aro-bed, a typical luxury master bedroom ,and what appears to be a dungeon. If you want the luxury bed, I’ll take the sensory room. I’m partial to them,” Lando said. 

“What? Why are we going to different bedrooms?” Luke asked.

“Because we’ve been up all day, and while this is a planet that doesn’t sleep, we have four more days booked and tomorrow we’re going to the water resort. If you thought today was exhausting, just you wait. I told you I’d show you all the planet has to offer and I’m going to keep my word,” Lando said with a grin.

As he passed by he pressed a kiss against Luke’s cheek. “Sleep tight.”

Lando began to pull away but Luke reached out and grabbed him, pulling him back. “I thought we were going to have sex.” It was blunter than he planned but desperate and confusing times called for desperate measures.

Lando gasped and put a hand to his chest, but his eyes were bright with amusement. “Luke Skywalker, that is no way to talk to a gentleman. You rogue. And to think Leia and Han were giving _me_ a talking to.”

“But,” Luke hesitated, his face going red. Lando took pity on him, leaning into him and wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“The things about a gentleman's mission is you’ve got to take the time to gather intel.” Lando’s fingers reached up and brushed against the sensitive back of Lukes neck. “Get a lay of the land.” His other hand found its way to Luke’s hip, fingering firmly pressing into his hipbone, Luke could feel the warmth even with the fabric between them. “You can’t rush into it like a blaster fight.” Lando stepped closer, lips barely brushing Lukes. Luke closed his eyes and then opened them again when Lando stepped back. “Don’t worry though, I’m an expert, I’ll help you learn.”

Luke couldn’t say anything as he watched Lando grin, turn, and disappear into one of the rooms. Leia and Han had been right, Lando was a scoundrel.


End file.
